realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Loviatar
| domains = | favored weapon = "Painbringer" (scourge) | source = | page = }} Loviatar (pronounced loh-VEE-a-tar), also known as The Maiden of Pain and The Willing Whip, is the evil goddess of agony and is both queen and servant to the greater god Bane. Loviatar is a cold-hearted bully, calculating and despotic; she is the master of inflicting physical and psychological suffering and her portfolio includes Pain, Hurt and Torture. Her symbol is a nine-stranded whip, with barbed strands. Worshipers Bringing pain and suffering is the aim of all Loviatans, either through physical torture or sometimes more subtly and psychologically. Beauty, intelligence and acting are useful attributes of a Loviatan, but the ability to fully understand someone is the best skill a Loviatan can acquire, as knowing someone fully can help a Loviatan inflict maximum pain, one way or another. Loviatar's followers are encouraged to wipe out Ilmater's followers from the face of the Realms. Loviatans often engage in self-flagellation, often in the morning when praying for spells. They celebrate each season with the Rite of Pain and Purity, a ritual that involves followers dancing on glass, thorns or barbed-wire while being whipped by higher-level Loviatans. A smaller ritual occurring every twelve days involves followers passing their bodies through the flames of candles. During warfare, priestesses of Loviatar scourge their naked shoulders or tear their cheeks with their nails to evoke magic. Pain is the simple name given to a high level Loviatan cleric. Orders ; Disciples of the White Rod : These monks of the faith of Loviatar are named in honor of the token granted to their founder by Loviatar and held in the home abbey near Calimport as a relic. Relationships Once a follower of Bhaal, Loviatar is affiliated with Malar and Talona and had fallen under the sway of Shar, though the return of Bane has changed this, as she once more serves as his consort. Loviatar's portfolio conflicts most with that of Ilmater, because Loviatar despises those who help others. She also hates Eldath and Lliira for offering rewards without any suffering to achieve them. Dogma The world is filled with pain and torment, and the best that one can do is to suffer those blows that cannot be avoided and deal as much pain back to those who offend. Kindnesses are the best companions to hurts, and increase the intensity of suffering. Let mercy of sudden abstinence from causing pain and of providing unlooked-for healing come over you seldom, but at whim, so as to make folk hope and increase the Mystery of Loviatar's Mercy. Unswerving cruelty will turn all folk against you. Act alluring, and give pain and torment to those who enjoy it as well as to those who deserve it most or would be most hurt by it. The lash, fire, and cold are the three pains that never fail the devout. Spread Loviatar's teachings whenever punishment is meted out. Pain tests all, but gives strength of spirit and true pleasure to the hardy and the true. There is no true punishment if the punisher knows no discipline. Wherever a whip is, there is Loviatar. Fear her — and yet long for her. Category:Faerûnian Pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lawful evil deities